


Big Crybaby

by hugh_jassmann



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: This was actually gonna be nsfw but I didn't feel like it.





	Big Crybaby

“Boss..?”

King Dice limped into the Devil’s throne room, a hand on his aching jaw. It hurt to talk, he’d been socked left and right by those cup boys. He sported a shiner on his right eye, and blood was trickling from where a tooth used to sit. His boss, the Devil, was curled up on his throne, puffed up like a frightened cat. As Dice got closer, he could see that one of the Devil’s horns was snapped in half, leaving only a jagged stump behind. He approached him cautiously, like one might approach a trapped animal, voice low and hands visible. 

“Boss?” He asked again, gently reaching a hand out to smooth down a patch of cowlicked fur. The Devil hissed at the touch and Dice withdrew his hand, he knew what an angered bite from those teeth felt like and he didn’t care to feel it again. He knelt beside the large throne, waiting for the Devil to speak on his own. He heard him sniffle.

“I lost everythin’, Dice.” He said quietly, the words muffled by his face in his fur. 

Dice sighed. He again tentatively reached out one of his hands towards the sad ball of fur on the big chair, who let out a small growl but didn’t reject the touch. He pet down the spiked and messy fur, trying to make it as neat as he could without a brush. He smiled when he heard the Devil sniffle then snort, then purr lowly. His bright yellow eyes cracked open and he gave his right-hand man a look, before glancing down his nose. His fur was wet and matted from blood and tears, the bright pink of the latter dyeing even the dark black of his fluff. 

Dice sighed again, willing himself to speak through the pain. “You didn’t lose everythin’, Sir. You still got me, and I ain’t goin nowhere.” He lightly scratched the Devil’s head. Satan let out a loud purr before uncurling himself and stretching, angrily wiping his tears away with the palm of his hand. 

“I’m just so pissed off,” He began, clenching his fists. Dice could see the fire in his eyes. “Those two runts picked me off like it was nothing, here I was thinkin’ I was the almighty ruler of Hell…” His eyes stung as more tears threatened to well up. “And now I’m sittin’ here cryin’ like some… child.” 

Dice kneeled in front of the throne and wiped away the bright pink tears with his thumb. The Devil let out a pathetic, sad whimper and nuzzled his head against Dice’s hand. The King’s heart skipped a beat at the vulnerable gesture, and he didn’t even have time to stop himself before he put his other hand on the Devil’s face and pulled him down for a kiss. Their teeth clicked together and it was hard and slipshod, but neither pulled away until they ran out of breath, Dice’s face a bright red and the Devil’s flush practically glowing through his fur. 

Dice ran his thumbs across his boss’s tear-soaked cheeks, his once pristine gloves now stained with spots of pink. He wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually gonna be nsfw but I didn't feel like it.


End file.
